Talk:Monster Hunter Freedom Unite
Correct Terminology for Dual Blades in 2nd Gen The "Vita Version", isn't The description currently makes claims as to improvements in the "Vita version" over the PSP version. However, the Vita version is actually just the PSP version. There are no improvements to graphics, nor special configuration to use the second analog stick. That said, the Vita screen has greater color definition, which would possibly make the game's image a little crisper (this is negated by the image also being bigger, and as it is at half the resolution the Vita is capable of, jagged edges will be much more pronounced). The second analog stick CAN be manually assigned to mimic other buttons on the PSP, and this is the closest it gets to "using the second analog stick". As the game is literally the same, if you buy the digital version on your PSP, all you need do is sign in under your PSN account on a Vita and you can also download it to that one. i wount like to berst your buble but weres the proof Just search it on google and your proof is everywhere.AkamulbasX 23:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Comes out in spring 2009 in US Please answer this question ^_^ How can I change the japanese save data from this game to the american save data when this game get out? I have verrrrrry good armor and weapons! There is no way, at the moment to convert Japanese MHP2ndG(orP2nd) to the American copy because it's been tried over and over, but no success has been made. Sorry dude I wish could do it too =/ Bloodabeast 18:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hia people pleae answer or give me feed back, me and my friend are getting back into monter hunter, so i needa know, MHFU, OR MHF2, WHATS THE DIFFERENCE WHICH IS BETTER, overall thoughts on it, lemme know people! thank you. This reply may be a bit late, but in answer to your question, freedom unite has everything freedom 2 has plus more. And I mean everything, if you got freedom 2, finished it, and then played unite, you'd have to do the exact same things until offline high rank or online g-rank. But these differences are well worth it (much like upgrading tri to 3U). Savegame compatibility Will the savegames from MHF2 (American PSP version) be compatible with MHF:U? SnowWolf75 16:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : So I figured this out myself. The basic answer is 'yes', but the information is coming second-hand, so I can't put a reference on the main page. Games from MHF2 can be partially or fully imported into MHFU, but the guild card and few other things do get partially reset. SnowWolf75 15:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to disagree. My SaveData file from MHF2 USA cannot be read by the MHFU EUR version. It always says that I need to input the memory stick that has the data. I tried accessing the savedata using my MHF2 and it is not corrupted watsoever. Please help! How can I transfer my savedata to MHFU? Something is wrong with your memory card-irish 23:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) TYREN4321 yes they are compatible, you just have to transfer your data from your MHF2 to your MHFU. EASY!!! Demo Response The MHFU demo is downloaded by connecting your PSP to the Playstation store via an internet connection. It's about a 15 minute download and features the following: 3 Demo quests, 1 Featuring the new monster Hypocatrice in the Sea of Trees (Great Forest), Another featuring the new monster subspecies "Plum Daimyo Hermitaur" In the Old Desert, and a Marathon quest in the Swamp where you fight in order, A Khezu, Purple Gypceros, and finally Green Congalala in that order. The monsters carve mega potions and the quests do not record progress. There a set armors (similar to training school) for each and every weapon type. All featuring very high strength and rarity weapons (the longsword has purple sharpness). The MHFU demo also allows you to choose one of 3 Feyline fighters to accompany you, A bomber, A Fighter, and a support type. It's a decent demo for anyone who's new to the series, and showcases new monsters and areas, but no progress is recorded for the games actual release. NiteShadeX 17:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX No bows how come we can't carry on bows its so unfair to archers different release date I know it says the 23rd here but apparently eerywhere else is saying the 22nd so I'm going to edit the page for 22nd unless anyone knows for sure? --Nadroj1355 20:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) online play is online play for the PSP free? i'm thinking of getting a PSP to play the new monster hunter game but i don't want to pay an online fee.Random hero 21:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I haven't gotten it yet, but based on the features described, nothing says Unite doesn't have the same ad-hoc mode as F2. Therefore, there's no real "online" capabilities (without the use of a third-party tool) so you'd need to be be within feet of the people whom you wish to play with. Corrrect me if I'm wrong 11:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Maush hey me again. I did some research and found out that you can go online with the PSP. All you need is a Wi-Fi spot. Click this link to see for yourself.http://www.us.playstaion.com/PSP/Features/Multiplayer Random hero 21:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) monster carve sorry to ask this if it a dumb question but i just started playing moster hunter 2 on the psp and it been a while so i forgot some of the stuff i learned from monster hunter 1 for the psp. well any ways i notice when i hunt moster like cephadrome and the daimyo hermitaur i can still attack it after it is dead and still after i carve it. my question is it possible to get an extra carve off the moster if i attack it after it dies(can i cut off it tail or any other body part)? or this a glich in the game? or is it normal ? or is this only my game? when you kill a monster, you CANT get any breakables anymore that need to be broken (like cut a tail after it died) But you can still see visual effects and waste sharpness, so while not a useful thing to do in multi monster hunts, it has a hidden value: you can hit each part of the monster, and depending on the size of the effect, it does more damage to hit that part. So it's a way of finding the weakpoint for later hunts without having to check one of those sites with all the info already. Lead Paragraph The first paragraph of this article sounds like an advertisement. It should probably have a different tone. --Kogath (talk) 01:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) How much longer till this web site is done, my fav one is down ... Anyone still playing MHFU? I want to try the online stuff with actual people. IM only at 4* quests but idk if that will make a difference... Kogath (talk) 01:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) pivotman14 (okdor in game) Is anyone still playing MHFU online? I need a buddy to play with. Best Hunter Rank 6 Armour in MHFU?? Hey. I just achieved Hunter Rank 6 after doing "The Land of Tremors" double tigrex quest and was wondering what the best armour was? At the moment I have Full Narga S fully upgraded and Full Tigrex S excluding the tasset which im soon to get. By the way im a blademaster not gunner Kogath (talk) 01:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) This is a little late, but I would say the best armour defence-wise would probably be for Akantor, but with only 6 slots, armour with more would probably be better. You also woudn't be getting Akantor until near G-rank, where you can just use Hermitaur X (defence) or Z (attack). Then again, it doesn't really matter what the best armour is becuase it depends on your play style; I got through the whole of High rank with low rank Rathalos, upgrading to Ceanataur S midway through, and replaced it with Hermitaur X for the early G rank quests. So it just depends on personal play style and preferences. Lasatar (talk) 03:00, February 28, 2016 (UTC) HUNTER RANK 6 - SHEN GAOREN URGENT I need help with the Hunter Rank 6 - 7 Shen Gaoren Urgent quest (:. I dont know aht weapon to use , i have fire drangonsword and can upgrade that , and some decent hammers with 100ish damage. But i still ned help , thanks heaps It doesn't matter really what weapon you use (I cleared it with velocidrome bite+), as long as you remember mega demondrugs and to eat for meat + vegie before the quest. Save your flinches against the legs until just before he attacks, otherwise you'll flinch him, but he will still hit the wall. Because you're not trying to kill him with current equipment, you just need to suvive for the half hour. In a desperate situation, fire off 5 balista ammo (tops) at a single leg. And remember to bash his face in whenever he falls, because you can still fail if not enough damage is done by 30:00. players online does anyone go online anymore because i only fixed my psp last week and i went in the online guild and noones ever there if u can go online can you go on it No one plays it america why!!!! :(((( In my home town no one plays it...:( Still Alive? just wondering if the multiplayer comunity for this game is still alive or not MHFU on VITA The note about this game on PS VITA is very misleading. It seems to imply the game includes improvements for the system, but there is no VITA specific coding in the game. The game itself does not have improved graphics just for the VITA or analog camera support, the VITA just has a nice screen and players manually set their right analog to duplicate the function of the D-pad through the emulator options. Kogath (talk) 01:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC)MSCB